Vanadis-Bydgauche War
Vanadis-Bydgauche War is one of many battles in the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where Vanadis Eleonora Viltaria and Elizaveta Fomina had to work together in order to stop Ilda Kurtis and his army from harming Eugene Shevarin, the Earl of Pardu who was accused to be Ilda's "killer" for his "attempted" assassination with poisoned Vodka. While the war marked of an uneasy alliance between Leitmeritz and Lebus, it was also Tigre's first battle in Zhcted under his amnesic moniker Urs. Background Two months has passed since Tigre's disappearance, King Viktor of Zhcted suddenly fallen ill and had to recuperate in his sickbed. To maintain Zhcted's stability, Viktor had to summon both Ilda and Eugene to his office about his succession. Out of eight possible candidates, only Eugene was chosen as Viktor's successor because of his role of a peace treaty between Brune and Zhcted after the Brune Civil War. Ilda however didn't take the results kindly due to his one sided jealousy towards his brother-in-law. Whilst Ilda was supposedly congratulating Eugene's enthronement for the throne, Valentina began her own scheme for the throne by switching a poisoned vodka that killed Ilda's adjutant, causing a fatal misunderstanding between the two noblemen. Since this incident, the relationship between both Eugene and Ilda further deteriorating as Ilda decided to attack Eugene with 3,000 troops. The news about this unusual feud not only worried the king, it also put Zhcted's 300 year-old establishment in severe danger. In order to quell his subject from fighting among themselves, Viktor requested the Vanadises (Elen and Liza) to quell the impending crisis despite knowing their already deteriorated relationship. Under the king's orders, both Vanadis reluctantly held a War Council for their mission with their respective 1,000 troops from each sides. However, a sudden reappearance of Tigre, who was under his amnesiac moniker as Urs while serving under Liza at that time, reignited both Elen's and Liza's rivalry since their battle in Boroszlo Plains. Before their duel could even begin however, Tigre (Urs) interrupted both Vanadises as he not only apologized to Elen for unable to remember her, he also urged Elen to stop bullying Liza much to the Silver Flash Vanadis's heartbroken shock. Nevertheless, for Tigre's (Urs's) sake, both Vanadis begrudgingly put their differences aside and work together for their same objective.Light Novel Volume 9 Just as Bydgauche Army was preparing their march for Pardu, a news about the Thunder Vanadis arrival prompting Ilda to momentarily stop his march. Upon meeting with Liza, Ilda also met Tigre (Urz) who asked him why he attacked Pardu's Earl without making steep investigation. Even with Urs's concern, Ilda's decision to attack Eugene remained firmed. Battle Initiation Duke's Ambush Upon Lebus Army (To be added...) Elen's Clash with Ilda (To be added...) Duke's Escape With his sword broken, Ilda was forced to retreat from the battlefield along with his soldiers. However, their escape route was blocked by a volleys of arrows from the opposition army's archers, causing the Duke and his remaining soldiers struggling their way out from the woods. Of all arrow shots however, only Urs's shot capable to disorienting the surviving riders by killing their horses. The riders told Ilda to escape first but before he could do so, his horse was sniped by Urz's arrow through its's butt, prompting the Duke fell over from his horse. Just as he recovered from the fall, he was completely surrounded by the Leitmeritz-Lebus Collision forces before Urs pulled him up from the ground. Aftermath The battle ended with Ilda's surrender to Lebus-Leitmeritz Coalition Army. Through Elen's mediation, Ilda reluctantly believed in the Wind Vanadis. However, even after their victory Liza remained distrust upon Eugene and decided to take the Ilda for Silesia instead. Since the battle, both Vanadises went separated ways again: Elen and her 30 her horsemen traveled for Pardu and learned from the Earl about his enthronement, while Liza received Ilda's compliment about Tigre's (Urs's) credibility which led her to originally present Tigre 1,000 Silver Coins as his lucrative reward before meeting Lazarl's protest. Regardless, thanks the efforts and teamwork between both Vanadis, Ilda's war against Eugene was immediately prevented. In Silesia Imperial Palace, Valentina was summoned by Viktor regarding the feud between his subjects. Rather than telling the truth, Valentina not only lied by accusing Eugene was trying to kill Ilda despite her actual involvement in this conspiracy, she also requested to be a mediator for both aristocrats. Despite the old king's early refusal since Valentina's close relationship with Ilda would cause an unfair judgement, as well her weak constitution in her own province, he was immediately swayed by Valentina's lies when she claims that she felt "remorse" for unable to stop their feud. Viktor's suspicions prompting the Void Vanadis to hasten her scheme for the throne. Trivia *This is Tigre's first battle in Zhcted. *Because Elen fought against Ilda and Bydgauche on Eugene's behalf, there weren't any Pardu soldiers involved in the battle. Reference Navigation Category:War Category:Event Category:Battle